La profecía y los collares
by anemiix
Summary: Dos chicos... dos collares... un poder, que sobrepasa todo lo que hayan conocido hasta entonces.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Esta es una historia que ya tenía publicada bajo el nombre de "Dos collares y una profecía" estoy tratando de reescribirla y a decir verdad creo que he mejorado bastante la idea original xD. Este capítulo es más como un prólogo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que ven aquí, a excepción de Christopher (quién aún no aparece) Mady y la trama me pertenece, todo lo demás es completamente de JK Rowling y yo sólo lo tomo prestado por un rato.**

**Nota: (oOoOoOo) = cambio de escenario**

**Nota 2: Para quien lea "Una Boda Caótica" la estoy editando un poco (un mucho) porque me di cuenta de que no tenía mucha coherencia y que era prácticamente diálogos. Por lo que tendré que borrar la historia, pero la volveré a subir tan pronto como pueda.**

Una chica castaña de ojos azules y expresión dulce esperaba nerviosa a que el sombrero gritara su veredicto. Su nombre era Madelaine Balazari, una chica de madre inglesa y padre italiano. Madelaine había viajado desde Francia hasta Inglaterra para entrar a Hogwarts, el colegio al que había asistido su madre. Sólo que su madre había entrado a los once años y ella, lo hacía a los quince.

– ¡Gryffindor! – gritó el sombrero después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Los chicos de las mesas aplaudieron y Madelaine fue a la mesa a la cual habían ido los niños de primero que fueron asignados a esa casa.

Se sentó junto a unos niños de primero y ceno en silencio después de que el director, el profesor Dumbledore dijera su discurso. Después de que todo el mundo terminó su cena el director los mandó a dormir a sus salas comunes, por lo que Madelaine siguió a un chico de su casa que guiaba a los de primero. Apenas notó las palabras del prefecto después de que esté dijo dónde estaban las habitaciones, pero en cuánto terminó de hablar, Madelaine subió a la habitación que le había dicho el prefecto, se puso el pijama, se metió a la cama e inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Madelaine se levantó muy temprano, e inmediatamente se metió a bañar. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, ya habían bajado casi todas sus compañeras, sólo quedaba una chica. Madelaine se acercó a su cama y comenzó a guardar sus libros.

– Hola – le dijo la chica que había visto antes, era muy linda, de cabello castaño muy alborotado y ojos color miel –Soy Hermione Granger, tú eres… Madelaine Balazari ¿Cierto?

– Mady – contestó tímidamente

– Muy bien, Mady, ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo y mis amigos en el desayuno? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa

– Claro

Hermione y Mady bajaron a la Sala Común, dónde Ron y Harry esperaban a Hermione, quién les presentó a Mady y juntos se fueron al Gran Salón y de ahí, a sus clases.

(oOoOoOo)

Hermione caminaba sola por la orilla del lago, Harry y Ron practicaban Quidditch y Mady hacía los deberes de alguna materia. Se sentó en el pasto y se quedó mirando el lago mientras sostenía una fina cadena que colgaba de su cuello, era de plata y tenía un dije en forma de corazón. Había pertenecido a su familia desde su tataratatara-abuela y Hermione siempre se preguntaba la historia del hermoso collar.

– Hola Herms – dijo de pronto Ginny Weasley, una chica pelirroja y de ojos marrones.

– Hola Gin… – contestó Hermione con gesto ausente

– ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué te hizo mi hermano?

– Ron no ha hecho nada, sólo pensaba

– Oh…

Ambas chicas se quedaron sentadas una al lado de la otra mientras observaban el lago, en eso, un enorme tentáculo salió a la superficie como buscando algo, pero al no encontrar nada se volvió a sumergir en las profundidades del lago negro.

Desde la distancia, un chico rubio observaba oculto a las chicas, tenía una misión que cumplir y lo sabía. Una misión que debía cumplir así le costase la vida…

(oOoOoOo)

Draco Malfoy caminaba por las mazmorras rumbo a su Sala Común, su padre le había enviado una lechuza y Draco esperaba que tuviera noticias de su madre, quién había estado muy enferma.

– Orgullo de sangre – dijo Draco y entró a la Sala Común de Slytherin, pasó por completo de Crabbe y Goyle que trataban de decirle algo y fue directamente a su habitación.

En la cama, había un hermoso halcón, y junto a él, un sobre con el sello de los Malfoy en él. En cuanto vio a Draco, el halcón se fue sin esperar respuesta. Draco se acercó a la cama y tomó el sobre, la carta era de su padre, como ya sabía, le decía que su madre había mejorado desde la última vez que la vio, pero además, le decía sobre una misión que el Señor Tenebroso le tenía planeada para que cumpliera durante su estadía en Hogwarts, no le decía cuál era, pues no lo tenía permitido aún, pero le recomendaba que se acercara a Harry Potter y sus amigos.

(oOoOoOo)

Un hombre de mirada maligna observaba fijamente un pensadero, dónde a lo largo de catorce años había estudiado el mismo recuerdo una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar la razón de su derrota. Y ahora que por fin la sabía, planeaba un nuevo ataque, tan poderoso que aquel niño, que a la edad de un año lo había vencido, no podría salir con vida…

**Lo sé, lo sé, es corto, pero les digo que es una especie de prólogo xD, espero que les haya gustado, por favor, siéntanse libres de criticar la historia (sólo no sean demasiado duros por favor xD) y por favor dejen un review diciendo si les gustó o no, yo sé que ese botoncito azul es muuuy lindo y los llama a apretarlo xD. **


	2. Comienza un plan ¿O una amistad?

**¡Lo siento muchísimo! Lamento mucho haber actualizado hasta ahora, pero es que las musas me abandonaron, y además tuve un periodo horrible de exámenes. En Marzo me pusieron los que el colegio aplica mensualmente, en Abril me pusieron un examen que se aplica a nivel nacional, llamado "Enlace" quien viva en México seguro lo conoce, y tiene una duración de dos días por lo que tuve que estudiar bastante, y hace poco me pusieron los exámenes del mes, entonces apenas y me quedaba tiempo de escribir. Aún así, intenté hacer éste capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior, y sí, es más largo, pero sigue siendo bastante corto. Realmente preferí subirlo así para no tardar más en actualizar, en fin, espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que ven aquí, a excepción de Mady y Christopher, todo es de JK Rowling y su bendito subconsciente.**

**PD: muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron y me agregaron a sus alertas o favoritos, alegran mi día, en serio. Trataré de no hacerlos esperar tanto la próxima actualización.**

Severus Snape entró a las mazmorras cerrando la puerta tras él. Era el segundo día de clases y debía dar una clase doble de pociones a Gryffindor y Slytherin. El profesor miró fijamente a la clase, tal vez podría divertirse un poco…

– El día de hoy veremos como preparar el filtro de paz, y lo harán por parejas – dijo mirando con diversión las caras de desconcierto de sus alumnos.

Todos en el aula se preguntaban por qué tendrían que trabajar en pareja para una poción de ese tipo, pero nadie dijo nada, y rezaron por que les tocara con alguien de su casa.

– Los equipos serán así: Lavender Brown y Gregory Goyle, Seamus Finnigan y Vincent Crabbe, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom y Milicent Bulstrode, Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas y Daphne Greengrass, Ron Weasley y Tracey Davis, Madelaine Balazari y Christopher Johnson y Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Ahora, júntense con quien les tocó.

Todos en el salón hicieron lo que el profesor había indicado, algunos refunfuñando y otros agradeciendo que al menos les hubiera tocado con alguien con quien no se llevaran demasiado mal.

Hermione se acercó a una mesa que estaba desocupada y espero a que Malfoy se acercara. Ella no pensaba acercarse a la mesa del Slytherin; Draco llegó y se sentó a su lado con cara de asco.

– Escucha Malfoy, no quiero tener problemas por pelear contigo, así que por favor, tratemos de llevar esto en paz – dijo Hermione mientras abría el libro en la página indicada.

– Está bien leoncita, no te sulfures. Después de todo, estamos preparando el filtro de paz ¿no es cierto?

– Tú harás la parte del caldero y yo los ingredientes – contestó Hermione ignorando olímpicamente el comentario del rubio.

– Si mi capitana – dijo Draco haciendo ademán de saludo militar y riendo irónicamente.

Dicho esto, ambos se pusieron a hacer cada quien lo suyo. Hermione estaba completamente concentrada en el polvo de ópalo, mientras Draco pensaba en su misión, su padre le había insinuado algo durante las vacaciones, pero no se lo había confirmado hasta la noche anterior, mediante su carta.

Mady y Christopher, por su parte, ya estaban preparando la poción, y a decir verdad, se llevaban bastante bien. Christopher Johnson era un chico alto, de cabello negro, tez pálida y ojos color miel. Al parecer de Mady, bastante simpático, o al menos no se comportaba como todos los demás Slytherins del salón.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que dejar hervir la poción? – preguntó Mady revisando su libro

– Siete minutos, y debes hervirla a fuego lento

– Ya veo, gracias

– No hay porque – respondió Christopher con una sonrisa.

Dejaron la poción y conversaron durante el tiempo en que ésta debía hervir.

(oOoOoOo)

Mady estaba observando tranquilamente el lago, cuando escucho pasos detrás de ella. Se volteó y vio a Christopher caminando hacía ella con algunos libros en las manos.

– Hola – la saludó mientras se sentaba junto a ella

– Hola

- ¿Lindo no?

– Si… - respondió Mady observando el lago – ¿y esos libros?

– Oh, bueno… me di cuenta de que eres buena en transformaciones, y quería ver si me podías ayudar

– Claro, pero Hermione es mejor que yo ¿No importa?

– No… creo que a Hermione no le caemos demasiado bien los Slytherin – comentó Christopher

– Es verdad – respondió Mady riendo

Se pusieron a estudiar, Mady le explicaba a Christopher lo que no entendía y pasaron así un buen rato. Sin darse cuenta, alguien los observaba desde lejos, ya sabía como poner su plan en marcha… sólo debía encontrar la oportunidad.

(oOoOoOo)

Draco estaba sentado en un sillón de piel negra frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin. Observada el fuego distraídamente, esperando a que Christopher llegara. Cuando éste entró en la sala común, Draco espero a que se acercara a donde estaba.

- Oye Christopher, ¿Puedes venir un momento? – pidió cuando Christopher ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo

– Claro Draco, ¿Qué pasa? – la familia de Christopher siempre había sido cercana a los Malfoy, aunque no tanto como los Parkinson o los Zabini.

– Quería preguntarte si te interesaría presentarte a las pruebas de quidditch

- ¡Claro! ¿Cuándo serán?

– Aún no lo sé, pero ya te lo diré

– Muy bien, estaré esperando. Por cierto, me di cuenta de que no la pasaste muy bien en clase de pociones – comentó Christopher divertido.

– Ni lo menciones, honestamente, Granger es insoportable

– A mi me cae bien

– Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que a ti no te importa demasiado de la rivalidad de las casas, ni el asunto de la sangre – comentó Draco sonriendo irónicamente

– Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decirte? Creo que es perder mucho tiempo, y sobre el asunto de la sangre… bueno, no me lo tomo tan en serio, no quiero problemas.

– Puede ser… – dijo el rubio pensando en lo que Chris había dicho – Volviendo al tema de la clase de pociones, me di cuenta de que tú en cambio lo pasaste muy bien.

– ¿Lo dices por Mady?

– Al parecer se llevan mejor de lo que pensé

– Bueno, es agradable y muy inteligente, debo decir, ésta tarde me ayudó con los deberes de transformaciones

– Y supongo que el hecho de que es linda no influye en tu interés por ella

– A decir verdad, no – respondió Christopher riendo – No negaré que es bastante linda, pero a decir verdad he visto chicas mucho más bonitas

– E imagino que todas estaban muertas por ti ¿No? – dijo el rubio.

– Para ser honesto, sí – respondió Chris riendo.

Se quedaron charlando durante un buen rato más, después de unos minutos, llegó Blaise Zabini y se unió a su plática. Los tres estuvieron en la sala común hasta muy tarde y ya cuando morían de sueño, fue que subieron a sus habitaciones.

(oOoOoOo)

– _Mi señor… ya he cumplido con su encargo – dijo una voz temblorosa, procedente de un hombre envuelto en una capa negra, cuyo rostro estaba escondido tras una máscara de mortífago. _

– _Muy bien… me complace oír eso – le respondió un hombre con aspecto de serpiente, tenía los ojos rojos, y su voz era tan atemorizante que hacía temblar al hombre de la máscara. _

– _Mi señor, ¿está usted seguro de que…?_

– _¿Cuestionas mis planes? – exclamó furioso el hombre de los ojos rojos. _

– _No señor, por supuesto que no, yo sólo… preguntaba…_

– _Pues no lo hagas, limítate a seguir mis órdenes_

– _Si, mi señor…_


End file.
